Our Past, Our History
by TheExtraordinaryScientist
Summary: Quando duas almas estão destinadas a ficarem juntas, nem as dificuldades, ou o tempo são capazes de separá-las
1. My Name is Seeley Booth

Bom gente, primeira vez que eu posto aqui!Ja tinha postado no Nyah!, Quis postar aqui por que mais gente le ! Algumas pessoas podem já ter lido, mas não deixaram reviews, então essa é a oportunidade!

Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p>Meu nome Seeley Booth, tenho 16 anos, moro em Washigton D.C. , oque posso dizer? Sou capitão do time de basquete. Obviamente eu sou popular, já namorei todas as garotas da minha sala, bom menos a Angela, mas ela terreno proibido, ela do Hodgings. Hodgins ... meu melhor amigo desde sempre, infelizmente eu nunca tive coragem de contar a minha triste realidade, meu pai viciado em alcool, que bate em mim, na minha mãe e no meu irmão. Todos os meus amigos me conhecem superficialmente, e eu tento esconder essa minha realidade sendo o melhor, oque namora todas as garotas, mas na realidade nunca encontrei o verdadeiro amor. Agora eu estou chegando na escola, ah, lá vem o Hodgins, ele parece feliz.<p>

-Oi Seeley! Hoje o dia estálindo não ?

-Oi Jack , por que esse dia tá tão lindo?

-Cara eu já era apaixonado pela Angela, agora que eu conversei com ela eu estou muito mais!

-Cara, que bom!  
>Trrrríímmm<p>

-Bom vamos pra sala, quero ver logo a Angela.

-Tá, vamos- falei virando os olhos.

Nós fomos andando, quando entramos na sala, Angela estava conversando com uma garota, acho que nova por aqui: branca , magra , aparentemente alta, cabelos castanhos, mas não deu pra eu ver seu rosto pois estava de costas . Eu ia ver seu rosto quando senti os lábios de alguem sobre os meus, era Tessa, minha atual "namorada". Passo bons momentos com ela mas não a amo .  
>-Oi Seel, que saudades!<p>

-Oi Tess. - falei sem muita animação. Logo depois entrou o professor e eu fui me sentar.

-Bom dia turma ! Vejo que temos uma aluna nova ! você gostaria de se apresentar?

-Hã...Claro...- Era a garota que estava conversando com a Angela , ainda não vi seu rosto, quando ela passou vi suas costas de novo . E então ela virou, ela linda ! tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi! Azuis.  
>-Bom... eu sou Temperance Brennan , tenho 16 anos e vim da Carolina do Norte.<br>-Muito bom Temperance, eu sou o professor de História , Rodrigo Dornelles , me chame de Dornelles, então oque pode me dizer sobre a Primeira Guerra Mundial?

-Bem... A Primeira Guerra Mundial teve seu estopim em 1914 com o assassinato do descendente ao trono austriaco Fancisco Ferdinando durante uma visita a Sarajevo...  
>-Está ótimo, daqui eu continuo , e parabéns Temperance, seja Bem-Vinda!<p>

* * *

><p>Pra continuar eu quero reviews :P<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~continua~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. My Name is Temperance Brennan

Muito Obrigada pelas reviews! Aqui vai a continuação.

Ainda falta muita coisa, viu?

* * *

><p>Sou Temperance Brennan ,tenho 16 anos, me mudei para Washington D.C. na semana passada e essa familia pior que todas! um ano atras, meus pais me abandonaram na vespera do Natal e logo depois foi a vez do meu irmão. A familia que estou vivendo não tem filhos , Lauren e Paul, os dois são no minimo repugnantes ! Paul já me bateu por ter chegado com 5 minutos de atraso para o jantar.<br>Eu sei que deveria contar essas coisas para a Assistente Social mas... eu não aguento mais ser tratada como nada , tendo que guardar minhas coisas em sacos de lixo toda vez que uma familia acha que não sou boa o suficiente. Tento esconder essa triste realidade me dedicando de corpo e alma aos estudos , para poder ser alguem .  
>Hoje foi meu primeiro dia de aula na escola nova , cheguei e tive que enfretar as gracinhas de uns garotos por causa das roupas que eu uso ( calça jeans, All-star , e a primeira blusa que eu encontrar.) . Sentei em uma cadeira no fundo da sala e começei a escutar música no meu MP3 , logo depois chegou uma garota simpatica, alta, magra, de cabelos escuros . Ela, ao contrario das outras, veio falar comigo.<p>

-Oi, você nova , não é ? - falou sorrindo.

-eu sou .- e devolvi o sorriso.

-Prazer, sou Angela, Montenegro.

-Temperance Brennan.

-Bom tempe, como você é nova por aqui, se você quiser mais tarde eu te mostro o colegio , você vai adorar esse lugar! tudo legal e os garotos são demais!

-Hum... claro e ... você pode me fazer um favor?

-Sim.

-Não me chame de Tempe , que me tras pessimas lembranças. me chame de Brenn!

-Claro, e... me chame de Angie .Então, como você... AI MEU DEUS!

-oque foi?- perguntei asustada pela rapida mudança de expressão dela .

-É o Jack Hodgins! Eu sou tipo totalmente afim dele!

Eu virei para olhar mas meus olhos se desviaram para a figura de um garoto, alto, forte, musculoso e , claro, para a garota loira que ele estava beijando. Então desviei o olhar para o garoto que a Angie estava falando e ele bonitinho, mas não faz meu tipo. Logo depois entrou o professor, ele me chamou, eu me apresentei para a turma e senti AQUELE goroto me olhando . Dei uma olhada rapida para ele e... NOSSA ! Que olhos lindos ! Mas ai o professor fez uma pergunta , eu respondi e fui me sentar, senti o olhar dele queimando as minhas costas enquanto eu voltava para o meu lugar e via a Angie me olhando com uma cara de "como-diabos-você-sabia-essa-resposta?" e eu sentei e continuei ouvindo a explicação . Vai ser um longo dia...

* * *

><p>Ainda quero reviews! Bjinhos... Luh^^<p> 


	3. Everyday Something Happens

Bom, primeiramente obrigada pelos reviews! Eles fazem o meu dia! Se tiverem perguntas ou duvidas é só perguntar!

Me pediram um capitulo maior, esse é um pouquinho maior, mas não se preocupem, não vou demorar a postar!

E sim, eu mudei meu nome! TheExtraordinaryScientist ficou melhor do que Lucia Quintella!

* * *

><p>Quando chegou a hora do intervalo Angie me puxou para a mesa dela e começou a puxar assunto.<br>–Então Brenn , tem irmãos?  
>–Não - felei rapidamente, é uma parte da minha historia que eu ainda não quero contar.<br>–Hum.-conversamos mais um pouco e voltamos para a aula, na hora da saída, Angie novamente me puxou

- Vem comigo!  
>– Aonde?<br>–Quero dar um oi pro Jack , aproveito e te apresento pro gato do Seeley.  
>– Seeley?<br>– é, o capitão do time de basquete. Um gato!Pena que ta namorando a vaca da Tessa.  
>–Ok-eu não sabia oque dizer.<br>Andamos até uma mesa não muito longe e então eu o vi, o garoto dos olhos cor de chocolate ,lindo.  
>– Brenn, esse é o Jack, Jack essa é Temperance Brennan , ela é nova .<br>–ah, pois é, eu vi você na aula, como sabia aquela resposta?  
>– Bom, eu gosto de estudar.<br>– Ah! Bom, este é Seeley Booth, Seeley essa é a Temperance -disse Jack.  
>–Prazer - disse ele olhando nos meus olhos.<br>–Prazer- eu respondi sorrindo. Então eu vi aqueles garotos que tinham feito fracinhas logo que eu cheguei, estavam vindo pra cá. Sorrindo e olhando diretamente pra baixei a cabeça quando eles chegaram, mas eles não perderam tempo.  
>–Ora, ora, se não é a adotadinha querendo se enturmar, haha, se toca garota, ninguém quer ser amigo de uma adotada!<br>Angela, Hodgins e Booth me olharam perplexos.  
>– se bem que você não está nada mal! que tal dar uma voltinha lá no meu quarto, hein?- e ele começou a gargalhar.<br>– Cala a boca! Você não me conhece! não tem o direito de falar assim comigo!  
>– Olha só! A orfã sabe falar!<br>– CHEGA! deixem-na em paz! seus idiotas!  
>– Cara, você ta doido? vai acabar com a sua reputação por causa DISSO- falou apontando para mim.<br>– não é por causa DISSO , é por causa DELA- Seeley estava realmente bravo.  
>– Ok cara , foi mal!- e continuaram andando.<br>– Desculpe por isso! eles são uns idiotas!-Seeley falou com doçura.  
>–Não foi sua culpa- respondi com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.<br>– Brenn, por que você não me contou?  
>–Desculpe Angie, mas é uma parte da minha historia que eu não me orgulho.<br>– Mas você sabe que pode confiar em mim , né?  
>– e em mim- disseram Jack e Seeley ao mesmo tempo.<br>– Claro, e obrigada. mas é melhor eu ir para casa, chegar tarde não é uma das melhores opções.  
>– Você quer que eu te acompanhe? - se ofereceu Seeley.<br>– Melhor não, obrigada .- eu fui para casa, meu inferno pessoal.

Meses depois já tinhamos nos tornado melhores amigos, todos os dias Seeley vinha me trazer na minha casa. Um dia ele terminou com a Tessa por minha causa!  
>*Flashback on*<br>– Ou eu , ou ela, a escolha é sua!- Disse a loira de braços cruzados.  
>– Tess, não faz isso! ela é minha melhor amiga!<br>– ou EU, ou ELA!  
>– sinto muito, mas eu escolho ela.<br>– OQUE? - ela gritou- Por Que?  
>– Por que ela não me faz escolher entre você e ela.<br>* Flashback Off*  
>Mas hoje foi um péssimo dia, cheguei em casa tarde e o Paul me empurrou, acabei quebrando um vaso e ele me puxou pelo braço , me jogou no chão e me deu vários chutes, depois me mandou lavar a louça.Não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso, mas eu nunca tinha ficado com ematomas. Eu não falo nem pelos do abdômen , mas sim pelos do braço, ficou muito visível vou ter que achar um jeito de esconder isso dos meus amigos. e então eu fui dormir.<p>

* * *

><p>Alguem ai ? kkkk<p>

Bom ja sabem!

Reviews PPPLLLEEAAASSSEE!

.

.

.

,


	4. What Happens?

Queria pedir desculpas pelo ultimo capitulo, eu sei que ficou muito corrido e se vcs nao gostaram, bom, me desculpem!

Esta aqui a continuação, espero que gostem!

* * *

><p>No outro dia Temperance acordou cedo e colocou uma camisa com manga comprida. Só conseguiu falar com seus amigos na hora do intervalo.<br>–Oi Brenn!  
>–Oi Angie, hm..Batata frita! - elas estavam sentadas numa daquelas mesas típicas americanas, Brennan esticou o braço para pegar as batatas e sua blusa subiu, deixando seus ematomas à amostra .<br>–Aa, o que foi isso ? - Disse Angela horrorizada olhando para o braço da amiga, Brennan rapidamente puxou a blusa.  
>–Nada.-falou rapidamente.<br>–nada?Brennan o seu braço está cheio de ematomas!  
>–Já disse que não foi nada!<br>–Bren...  
>–ANGIE! ISSO É PROBLEMA MEU! OK? - ela gritou e saiu correndo para a biblioteca chorando.<br>Os meninos tinham visto a cena da mesa em que almoçavam( eles almoçavam junto com o time de Basquete) , se aproximaram rapidamente de Angela para saber oque tinha acontecido.  
>–Angie, o que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando? - Perguntou Hodgins, logo após angela tê-lo abraçado .<br>–Eu...Brenn...ematomas...- tentou explicar entre soluços, mas para Booth essas palavras foram mais do que suficientes.  
>–Perai ,a Brennan está com ematomas?<br>–É...é.  
>–Onde ela está?-perguntou um Booth muito preocupado.<br>–Bi...Biblioteca.  
>– Jack, fique com a Angela , eu vou atrás da Brennan , pra saber o que aconteceu!<br>–Claro Cara! vai logo!  
>– Até mais tarde! - e foi para a biblioteca, quando chegou , a encontrou chorando , com a cabeça baixa em uma das mesas perto das nunca tinha visto ela tão vunerável.<br>–Hey Brenn, o que aconteceu?- perguntou ele num tom de voz muito doce.  
>–Na..nada.<br>–Vamos Temperance! você sabe que pode confiar em mim!  
>–Você quer mesmo saber? - ela assentiu- é o seguinte, meu "pai" me bateu por que eu cheguei tarde.<br>Booth automaticamente apertou os punhos, estranhamente , desde a primeira vez que ele a viu , sentiu uma estranha necessidade de protegê-la.  
>– Ele não pode fazer isso! Você devia falar com a assistente social, e...<br>–NÃO! se não eu vou embora, pra outra cidade, longe dos meus amigos, longe de você...  
>–Brenn, você não acha que já é hora de me contar por que está no sistema?<br>–Bem, eu estranhamente confio em você então eu vou te contar, quando eu tinha 15 anos [...](aquela historia que todos conhecem) .  
>–Brenn, eu sinto muito!<br>–Não sinta! Não é sua culpa!  
>–Obrigado por confiar em mim.<br>–Eu...Bom,...quando você está por perto eu me sinto... segura.  
>–Quando eu estou com você eu posso ser eu mesmo e, eu faria de tudo pra te proteger!<br>–Eu...acho que isso muda as coisas -suas bocas já estavam à poucos centímetros .  
>–Talvez essa mudança seja boa- ele disse, já sentiam seus lábios se encostarem.<br>–é talvez a mudança seja b...-mas ela não terminou a frase. Seus lábios se encontraram em um mero roçar, logo o beijo foi ganhando intensidade , foi um beijo apaixonado, cheio de amor , carinho , mas a necessidade de espirar fez eles se separarem .  
>–Ai Meus Deus! Seeley , me desculpe eu não devia ter... isso não devia ter acontecido! eu não quero estragar a nossa amizade!<br>–Temperance! pare! eu quis te beijar! Alias, é só isso que eu quero o tempo todo! Isso nunca vai prejudicar a nossa amizade entendeu?eu sei que é um pouco cedo, mas esses últimos meses foram os melhores da minha vida! Temperance Brennan, Quer namorar comigo ?

* * *

><p>Bom, não podia faltar aquela insegurança básica por parte da Brennan ,não é?<br>Reviews PLEASE !  
>Bjinhos ... Luh ^^<p> 


	5. And now?

Espero que gostem! Muito drama nesse !

* * *

><p>-Temperance! pare! eu quis te beijar! Alias, é só isso que eu quero o tempo todo! Isso nunca vai prejudicar a nossa amizade entendeu?eu sei que é um pouco cedo, mas esses últimos meses foram os melhores da minha vida! Temperance Brennan, Quer namorar comigo ?<p>

Ela abriu a boca para responde quando a campa bateu , ela rapidamente se levantou e correu para a sala de aula. Booth ficou sentado por alguns minutos pensando no que havia feito , ele não se arrependia, finalmente havia encontrado seu verdadeiro amor , e se não entendesse isso ele iria insistir até ela ver que aquilo era certo. Se levantou e foi para a sala de aula.

Quando ele entrou ela estava em uma das ultimas cadeiras , coisa que não era típica dela, Angela estava do outro lado da sala ao lado de Jack , com os últimos acontecimentos, Seeley resolveu dar um pouco de tempo para ela e foi se sentar junto aos seus outros amigos.

O resto da aula foi normal, tirando o fato de Angela estar magoada com Temperance por ter gritado com ela. Ao final da aula Temperance foi direto para sua casa , estava confusa , mas sentiu falta dele pra fazer companhia durante o caminho. Quando chegou, Paul estava na sala ,

ele apenas virou o rosto para ela e disse :

–O jantar está no forno! Quando acabar lava a louça!

Ela apenas assentiu, foi até seu quarto para guardar sua coisas e foi para a cozinha lavar os pratos, ela não tinha cabeça para comer.

Ela estava repassando a conversa que teve mais cedo com Booth varias e diversas vezes, e se ele estiver certo? E se isso fosse a coisa certa a fazer?Ela deveria correr esse risco? ela estava tão distraída que nem percebeu que a agua estava muito quente , ela foi lavar um prato e acabou se queimando, deixando assim o prato cair, ficando em pedaços. Em menos de um minuto Paul já estava puxando seu cabelo e gritando:

–Você é uma vadia idiota , pensa que pode fazer o que quiser?Pois agora você vai aprender uma lição!

Ele pegou as chaves do carro e a levou para a garagem, sempre puxando-a pelos cabelos. Ele abriu o porta-malas do carro e a jogou dentro e disse :

– Vamos ver se agora você aprende a lição!

E logo depois disso fechou o porta-malas.  
>Ela começou a bater com muita força na porta do porta-malas, com tanta força que deslocou o pulso. E então como que por magia ela escutou a campainha da casa e fez o que qualquer pessoa em seu lugar faria... começou a gritar.<p>

Seeley ficou até mais tarde na escola pois naquele dia ele tinha que treinar. Treinou como se fosse um robô, sem aquele entusiasmo de sempre, ele não podia deixar as coisas assim, tinha que falar com ela. Quando o treino acabou ele tomou um banho e saiu em direção à casa dela. Quando chegou lá apertou a campainha, esperou algum tempo e Paul veio abrir

.  
>–Hm... oi, a Temperance está?-perguntou o booth meio sem jeito.<p>

–Não , ela saiu! -falou Paul rispidamente.

Booth já ia embora quando derrepente escutou uma espécie de gritos abafados.  
>–Que barulho foi esse?- Booth perguntou.<p>

–Vai cuidar da tua vida moleque!- Mas dessa vez Temperance gritou mais alto e Booth reconheceu sua voz . Logo, fez menção de entrar mas Paul se colocou na sua frente.

–Sai da frente- falou Booth preocupado pela intensidade dos gritos .

–Essa casa é minha! Eu faço o que eu quiser!- mas Booth sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada e deu um soco muito forte em Paul que desmaiou . Booth seguiu o barulho dos gritos e chegou até a que os gritos vinham do porta-malas e se aproximou rapidamente.

–Temperance, é você?

Temperance continuou gritando, sentia o ar saindo de seus pulmões , estava começando a ficar tonta. E como se fosse um milagre ela escutou aquela voz que tanto amava, nesse instante tudo ficou claro.

–Temperance, é você?

–Booth! Socorro ! Me tira daqui!

–Calma! Onde estão as chaves?

–Na cozinha!

Ele correu até a cozinha , quando passou pelo sala viu que Paul ainda não havia acordado, voltou para a garagem e quando abriu a mala Temperance estava inconsciente. Ele estava desesperado.

–TEMPERANCE! FALA COMIGO!

* * *

><p>Eai? Já querem me matar? espero Reviews senão não vou tualizar a fic! Yeah! eu sou má! kkkk. Lembrem-se, Reviews!<br>Bjinhos... Luh^^


	6. You Want To be my Girlfriend?

Bom, desculpem a demora, prometo que o proximo vai ser maior! Espero que vcs gostem...

* * *

><p><em>-TEMPERANCE, FALA COMIGO!<em>

Booth estava desesperado, Temperance não respondia de jeito nenhum. Ele pensou e ligou pra Hodgins.

–Alô?-Hodgins estava com uma voz distante, e falava como se estivesse sorrindo.

–Hodgins, eu preciso de você! Agora!-Booth falou rapida e rispidamente.

–Ei cara, calma aê! Eu sei que você me quer só pra você mas agora eu estou com a Angela.- falou Hodgins brincando.

–JACK! não é hora para brincadeiras! Levanta esse seu traseiro dessa cadeira e vem rápido para a casa da Brennan!-Booth praticamente gritou ao telefone o que fez o sorriso de Hodgins sumir ao ver que o assunto era serio.

–Aconteceu alguma coisa?-agora Hodgins estava preocupado.

–Sim! Mas agora vem pra cá com essa merda do seu carro!

–Já estou indo!- Hodgins desligou e virou para falar com Angela.

Angela que não tinha escutado a conversa , sorriu para Hodgins, mas seu sorriso muxou ao ver a cara de seu amigo.

– O que foi?- ela perguntou.

– Vamos rapido para a casa da Brenn! - Hodgins falou ao mesmo tempo que jogava duas notas em cima da mesa do restaurante.

–Aconteceu alguma coisa?-agora ela estava preocupada.

–Não sei , mas do jeito que o Booth estava, e sendo sobre a Brennan, só pode ter acontecido algo! Vamos rápido!

Os dois correram e entraram no carro , Hodgins dirigiu como um louco, até que eles chegaram e viram Booth correndo com uma Brennan desmaiada em seus braços, Angie deu um grito e começou a chorar. Booth rapidamente entrou no carro e disse:

–Tá esperando o que? PRO HOSPITAL, HODGINS!

Hodgins foi a mais-de-mil, chagaram e ela foi direto para a emergência. E os outros foram para a sala de esplicou tudo que tinha acontecido e eles ficaram bem preocupados. Então Booth ligou para a assistente social responsavel por Brennan e contou tudo.E o que ele ouviu o deixou muito preocupado. Mas essa preocupação aumentou quando viu o doutor vir para onde eles estavam.

–Familiares de Temperance Brennan.  
>–Aqui!- disse Booth.<p>

–Sua...

–Amiga?- ele falou com dúvida, ainda não tinha falado com Brennan sobre isso.

–Sua amiga vai ficar bem, ela fraturou o pulso, mas nada muito grave. Mas o que me preocupa é que existem sinais de que essa não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, as pancadas , eu digo.

– Você está dizendo que não é a primeira vez que batem nela? -perguntou Angela temerosa.

–Exatamente! Ao que tudo indica vem sofrendo com isso à mais-ou-menos um ano.

–Nossa!

–Pois é, ela quer falar com uma tal de Angela.- disse o doutor.

–Sou eu! Posso entrar doutor?

–Pode , ela está no quarto 831, no funal do corredor.

–Obrigada Doutor!

Disse Angela e logo depois se dirigiu para onde o doutor tinha indicado.  
>* POV Angela*<br>Eu estava realmente com raiva da Brenn! Como ela pode gritar comigo daquele jeito? Eu só queria ajudar! Depois que o Booth foi atras dela , procurei manter o maximo de distância. Queria que ela entendesse que errou, até sai com o Hodgins, não que isso fosse um sacrificio. Mas depois que vi a minha amiga, me arrependi de tudo que eu disse , ver ela nos braços de Booth, desmaiada , foi horrivel! E agora ela me pediu para ser a primeira à vê-la, bom, cheguei , quarto 831.  
>Dei 3 batidas na porta e logo ouvi ela dizer:<p>

–Pode entrar.

Eu entrei, nossa ela estava tão triste, me deu uma louca vontade de chorar, mas contive minhas lágrimas, tinha que ser forte por ela,

–Oi querida, queria falar comigo?- falei com a voz mais doce que consegui.

–Sim Angela , eu queria dizer que ... eu sinto muito! Não devia ter gritado com você! Mas você sabe como eu sou! Assim...fria, insensível! Me desculpe, Angie, Por favor!

– Querida- falei dando um abraço nela- Claro que eu te perdoo! E você não é insensivel! Se fosse não estaria se desculpando comigo enquanto está ai! Nessa cama de hospital!

–Obrigada Angie!Mas agora eu preciso falar com o Booth, por favor.

–Claro querida! vou chama-lo!

*fim POV Angela*

Angela chamou Booth que rapidamente chegou ao quarto. Bateu na porta e depois que ela deu permissão , ele entrou.

– Temperance! Você quase me matou!

– Booth, obrigada se não fosse por você, eu estaria...

–Shhh!- ele a interrompeu- Agora você está bem!

– Booth, quando eu ouvi sua voz, eu soube qual deveria ser a minha resposta para a pergunta que você me fez na biblioteca.

Booth sentiu seu coração bater mais rapido, agora seria um momento decisivo.

–Que é...- ela incentivou-a à continuar.

–Booth eu... Bom... eu...

– Vamos Temperance! Você está me matando aqui! Você quer o não quer namorar comigo?

* * *

><p>Espero reviews, e vou atualizar amanha. vcs vão querer a atualização de "Open Your Eyes" ?<p>

Obrigada todos que me mandaram reviews! Amoooo vcs!

Artistic Kisses

TheExtraordinaryscientist 3


End file.
